The present invention relates to a manually operated fluid dispenser having a child-resistant nozzle assembly, the dispenser having a dispenser body supporting a nozzle cap for rotation about the longitudinal axis thereof between various ON and OFF positions. The nozzle assembly is designed to prevent children from rotating the cap to its ON position for dispensing fluid therefrom.
It is desirable to provide a construction wherein the nozzle cap cannot be moved from one of its OFF positions to one of its ON positions by a child, but which can be readily so moved by an adult. This end result can be accomplished by providing an arrangement wherein a person is required to sequentially perform at least two different manual functions such as moving a member longitudinally and then rotating the member through a significant angle of rotation. This is very difficult for a child to accomplish, but is a procedure which can easily be performed by an adult.
It is particularly important that a child-resistant nozzle assembly be provided when dispensing various fluids such as household fluids which may be toxic or otherwise harmful if swallowed or if sprayed on the person's skin. It is accordingly a principle object of the invention to provide a nozzle assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive in construction, yet which is effective in preventing accidental operation of the dispenser by a child.